


Hold Me Tight

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because TV leads to ice cream.  And ice cream leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> First porn I ever wrote ;)

Ice cream is great. Ice cream and each other is great. Ice cream, each other and cuddles, is great.  
So that’s what Kurt and Blaine decide to do, every Friday night.  
‘Kurt, you can flick through the channels as much as you want but they’re still going to be the same each time,’ Blaine smiles, squeezing his legs around Kurt, who has decided that lying on top of Blaine feels better than lying on top of the sofa.  
‘Shut up,’Kurt moans, before admitting defeat and turning the TV off. ‘Do you want to watch a movie or something?’  
‘Just cuddles is fine,’ Comes Blaine’s reply. ‘Unless you want to.’  
‘Nah, I’m fine with just cuddles to.’ Kurt snuggles his head down into Blaine’s chest, rubbing slightly over where he knows Blaine’s left nipple is.  
‘Hey,’Blaine giggles, pressing a kiss down onto Kurt’s forehead. ‘Naughty.’  
‘Oh come on, you like it,’ Kurt giggles back, reaching over the side of the coach to grab the tub of Ben and Jerrys. He shovels spoonfuls into his mouth before realising Blaine’s staring at him.  
‘What?’  
‘Nothing!’  
‘Tell me.’Kurt frowns, suddenly self conscious.  
‘Nothing, it’s just…you eat like an animal,’ Blaine laughs. ‘And not like a bad one! Just a really hungry one’  
Kurt pouts at him, playing hurt.  
‘Oh come on,’ Blaine laughs. ‘You know I’m kidding.’  
‘Well if you don’t like how I eat, why don’t you do it yourself?’ Kurt grins, suddenly mischievous.  
‘Um, somehow honey, I have a feeling you don’t want me eating your ice cream.’  
‘No, I mean you feed me.’ Kurt stares at him, trying to make the heart eyes he knows Blaine can’t resist.  
‘You-really?’ Comes Blaine’s hesitant reply.  
Looks like Kurt succeeded with the heart eyes then.  
Kurt smiles in agreement and sticks his tongue out, making a ridiculous attempt to reach the spoon with it, the spoon which is now in Blaine’s hand.  
‘Kurt, you’re wearing Marc Jacobs,’ Blaine murmurs, rubbing at the V neck of Kurt’s top.  
‘Good point.’Kurt sits up suddenly and the unexpected pressure in Blaine’s lap makes Blaine’s cock begin to harden. Kurt takes off his shirt and lies back down onto Blaine.  
Blaine tries to concentrate on feeding Kurt, and not his own increasingly hard cock but each time he spoon feeds Kurt a mouthful Kurt makes these ridiculously seductive moaning sounds, and the cold off the ice cream is making his clips go red and Kurt keeps licking them and unintentionally rubbing his ass on Blaine’s cock and-  
‘Blaine? Hello?’  
Kurt’s staring up at Blaine who, lost in his thoughts, is staring at Kurt’s lips.  
‘Oh. Sorry,’Blaine smiles, regaining focus.  
‘You were staring at me in a slightly stalkerish way Blaine’ Kurt replies.  
‘Sorry. Couldn’t help it.’ Blaine shifts around uncomfortably, trying to get some friction on his erection.  
‘Oh fuck it, just kiss me.’Kurt turns his body around so that he’s straddling Blaine, and begins to kiss him repeatedly, aggressively, he wants Blaine so badly and Blaine wants him too.He can feel Blaine, and yes, his body’s responding.  
Kurt thrusts forward into Blaine, their hard cocks rubbing onto each other,and both moan and breathe heavily, trying to block out all other senses and focus only on the pleasure rushing through their bodys.  
”Blaine,your-’ Kurt closes his eyes, trying to steady himself.’Your sofa blaine. we should move’  
‘No, we’re fine,’ comes Blaines reply and he lurches his hips forward into kurt and starts the fast,intense rhythm which they both need.  
‘Oh god blaine, oh god’  
kurt starts shifting his jeans and pants down, and his fumbling hands are met with blaine’s, who helps him get out of his clothes before taking his own off. Their hard, flushed cocks rub against each other, Blaine’s neatly trimmed curls contrasting against Kurt’s shaven skin.  
‘Blaine, please.’ Kurt doesn’t know what he’s pleasing for, he knows he should be asking Blaine to stop, so they can take this up to Blaine’s room, but it feels so good, so irresistable, that Kurt never wants to stop, he wants to keep going forever, until they both come and can start again, one orgasm after the other.’  
‘Oh god,’ Blaine breathes, his fist moving in quick, hurried motions up and down their cocks, joined together by a slick line of precum.’Oh god’  
Kurt’s hand joins on top of Blaine's, rubbing both the heads of their cocks and his other hand clenches into Blaine’s hair, glad to be free of gel for once.  
Kurrrt,’ Blaine moans into Kurt’s ear. ‘Oh god Kurt, I’m gonna cum’  
Kurt arches his hips into Blaine’s even quicker and both of their hands move faster, giving them the friction they both urgently needs so much. Kurt rubs the head of Blaine’s cock with his thumb and feels Blaine tense beneath him.  
Come on baby come for me ,’ Kurt half whispers, half moans, his voice hoarse with pleasure. he feels his hand become engulfed in warm, and wet,and the heat inside his stomach becomes overpowering and he too tenses up, shaking while leaning into Blaine, white ribbons of cum splashing over their chests.  
‘Mmmh’ Blaine moans, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurt, who’s lying over him on the couch , for once not minding the sweat on his body.  
Kurt moans contentedly in reply, snuggling his head into Blaine’s neck, softly kissing the stubs of hair beginning to show on his jaw.  
‘You know, I think we still have some ice cream left,’ Blaine says, very, very slowly as if he might stop the after orgasm glow by talking to quickly.  
‘I also have cum on my stomach Blaine. If I’m going to do anything, I’m going to have a shower.’  
‘I can fix that.’ Blaine swirls a finger into the white, sticky mess and sucks on it, ginning foolishly.  
‘I’m sorry, did you want ice cream, or cum?’ Kurt asks..  
‘Both?’  
THey giggle into each others bodies, to happy, too light headed, to care about- well, anything.


End file.
